


Pride, Prejudice and Dual Monsters

by Cocomender



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocomender/pseuds/Cocomender
Summary: A slice of life fic set in a slight AU based on Pride and Prejudice. Reader and her two best friends are going about their lives, with the social pressures of the early 19th century Europe laced into semi modern Domino.





	1. A hint of things to come

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with the idea of a P&P story line for a while now. Heres hoping you all like it! Kindly leave criticism, as this is my first ever piece that I've written on digital paper so ANY guidance or tips or encouragement would be just swell. ♡

 

Huffing and puffing, scurrying through the streets. You were late, so very late. Instructor Mako was going to murder you the minute she saw you.

You cringed at the idea, knowing the colossal chew out you were going to get, but really it wasn’t completely your fault for being late for class. No, it was some rich asshole in his rich asshole limousine causing a commotion in the main intersection of the street you needed cross.

 

Hurrying along, the academy was in sight. Glancing at your watch you realized you weren't as late as you originally thought. Still late though, which is what Instructor Mako hated the most.

You flung open the main doors raced towards the change rooms, ripping off your sweater as you sped along.

Lacing up your shoes took another 10 minutes. A record time for yourself. You crept up to the door of the class, only to be surprised that Instructor Mako wasnt there. You silently thanked the gods as you slipped in unnoticed, or so you thought.

 

“You're lucky that Instructor isn't here yet!” came a soft murmur.

Slim hands were on your leotard straps, adjusting them slightly. “Tell me about it Anzu…” you murmured back, giving her a thankful look.

Anzu shook her head, smiling at you. “I would have covered for you anyways”

“Of course you would have Anzu. You keep my secrets as I do yours. “ you both giggled knowingly.  

 

“Enough chit chat ladies, at the barres please” came a sharp order. The instructor had arrived. You and Anzu took your places beside each other.

 

Ballet had been both of your passions since you were both small, both excelling at it. Competition was high, especially when sponsors were few and far between. One day, you mused, balancing on pointe. One day, you'll receive a sponsor, and with the money you will fix this studio up and even fund a few more classes. One day.. you took a deep breath, preparing to launch into the routine.

Music, it flowed into your veins.You came alive as you put one foot forward.

 

This is where you belonged.

 

“Aiiiiiyaa….. she was brutal today!” you whined, stretching your sore back as you puttered towards the train station slowly.

Even Anzu looked a bit in pain, stretching out her arms.“Maybe we have gotten too confident in our moves?”

You shook your head, pushing your hair out of your face. As much as you loved ballet, you hated pulling your hair back, so the minute class was over your loose curls came free.

”No, I think her date just didn't end as nicely as she wanted” you grumbled.

It was no secret that Instructor Mako was on the hunt for a good suitor. Anzu tried her best to suppress a grin, chiding you for your remark.

 

“You two look awful. Hard day?”

Glancing behind your shoulder your eyes connected with a pair of crystal blue ones.

Hand one hip, the other carefully balancing a tray of drinks, the lady blew a lock of blonde hair out of her face. She never failed to meet you two after class. Your eyes lit up upon setting your sight on the drinks.

“Mai you are amazing you know that?” she smirked “I know”.

 

The three of you were close like sisters. Meeting in college, you clicked with them instantly through shared interests and classes. After establishing your solid friendship with them, together the three of you ended up getting a beautiful three bedroom apartment in Domino's high end quarters. After moving in, none of you ever looked back. You protected each other with fierce dedication.

 

Waiting for the train to arrive, Mai lifted her eyes from her phone, glancing at you and Anzu.

“Looks like there's going to be another charity gala at the University in a month.” You wrinkled your nose slightly.

It felt like the University loved to throw these parties every few months for the sake of matchmaking. All of the wealthier students that attended were usually paired off anyways. The not so wealthy ones were almost always forgotten. It was a world you didn't enjoy, but it was the world you were born into.

Eventually you would be expected to find a suitor yourself and move out of the apartment, but you were in no rush. Ballet was more important than marriage, but for how long you were going to be allowed that thought, you weren't sure.

It was only a matter of time before you were considered “unwedable”, something no woman wants in this day and age. A tap on your shoulder brought you back to reality.

“Daydreaming again?” Mai’s blue eyes searched your own.

"Ehh sorry Mai. The gala doesn't really interest me” you mumbled, chewing on your straw.

“But you could meet a rich man! And marry rich! And live rich!” her eyes twinkled at the idea. Mai definitely preferred the finer life.

“You gold digger” you teased. Anzu squeaked a shush out, looking around to see if anyone had heard your cheeky remark. She was always so mild mannered compared to yourself and Mai, disliking even the small bantering you both did.

It definitely helped balance out the trio though. You were somewhere in the middle of the two. Not too mild mannered, but definitely not as daring. Just under the radar, perfectly normal, as you would like to put it.

“Anzu and I will be going to this one. And so will you.”

Your eyes widened. “Absolutely not”

Anzu looked at you pleasingly. “Please come. You never get to see the splendor of these events. The food, the music! Oh the music is to die for “ she said dreamily.

“And the men” Mai cut in, winking. You rolled your eyes.

“I am fine thanks. I'd rather not. It's just not my thing”

Mai’s eyes steeled in determination. “I’ll make you an offer.”

This caught your attention, and Mai knew it.

“Dual me. If I win, you go with us. If you win, you stay at home like you want”

You immediately groaned. “Then I might as well admit defeat now” Mai grinned, knowing how awful you were at the game. A true misfortune, as it was used in almost every day decision making. 

“Perfect! You’re coming” you whined at her, clearly not happy.

The train was slowing to a stop. You three trudged out, heading home, as you continued to complain about Mai cheating.

 

Your apartment, Meryton Building was quite beautiful. Tall and regal it stood amongst many, but what set this one apart was the pretty ivy creeping up the sides. You smiled at your home. Each floor was an entire suite, some housing up to 5 or 6 rooms. Longborn suite, your suite, was definitely one of the more modest ones in the building. Glancing at the list of occupants as you usually do, something caught your eye.

“Oh, look, the Netherfield suite has been rented.” you mused.

Mai's eyes immediately went to the name plaque that once stood empty.

“Mutou.. hm. He must make quite the income to afford that suite.” she thought out loud.

“Oh yes, he's quite the bachelor. Single AND rich.” came a jovial voice.

The owner stopped beside you three, smiling. It was your landlord, the owner of Netherfield suite as well as several others in the building, Mr. Jonouchi.

“And you lovely ladies live close enough to make his acquaintance. You must meet him! He's very kind, at least from what I have heard”

You three smiled kindly at him. He was a fair landlord and treated you all with respect and kindness. Something like a father figure almost.

“Well then, you must introduce us to our new neighbor” Anzu replied.

You snorted at the word “neighbour”. The man was 4 floors above your own, hardly what you call a “neighbor”, but she meant well when she said that.

“I may, or may not be on my way up to meet him now” Mr. Jonouchi winked, getting a giggle out of Anzu.

“Perhaps we'll see you later then Mr. Jonouchi” you called out as you stepped out of the elevator onto your floor.

“Yes of course. Perhaps you will be at Domino University’s charity gala! I will be in attendance”

“You can bet we will be there as well!” Mail replied, elbowing you. “ALL of us”

The elevator doors closed on Mr. Jonouchi's smiling face. You stood watching the lights sing as he hit the next floor.

‘Guess there's no way out of this eh?’ you thought to yourself, turning towards the door to your suite. Anzu had unlocked it already, holding it open for you.

“Dinner time!” she chirped happily at you. You returned the smile, bounding forward.

 

The gala couldn't be that bad, could it?


	2. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter two! Here we go folks...

The sound of heels clicking against the stairs filled your ears as yourself, Anzu and Mai climbed up the front steps towards the University that the gala was held.

 

These events had two purposes : boost businesses, and find spouses. It was never explicitly stated, but it was definitely known. These events held promise for lots of men and women. The wealthy get paired off, the poor have a chance to showcase their talents and aim to be accepted into this glittering world.

 

A server with a tray of wine flitted past you, not before you snatched up a glass. You felt like you were going to need this. You brought the cup up to your lips, taking the opportunity to glance around.

 

Mai and Anzu had already been scooped up onto the dance floor. The orchestra was playing a delightful melody, relaxing you quite a bit as you looked for a spot to sit down. Instead you ran into Mr. Jonouchi.

 

He smiled warmly at you, making a gesture at your two friends. You immediately knew what he was getting at, internally grumbling.

 

He was going to introduce you all to some of his business friends, you just knew it. Quickly you drained your glass of wine, setting it down on a passing tray, hurriedly shuffling to get them. You tapped Anzu’s dance partner on the shoulder, getting his attention.

 

“Pardon me sir, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short. We are in need somewhere else” you politely smiled.

 

He nodded, looking disappointed. Anzu was easily one of the most beautiful women in the room, it was easy to see where his annoyance at ending their dance came from.

 

You slipped your hand into hers and led the way back to Mr. Jonouchi

 

“Have you seen Mai?” you asked her, scanning the dance floor.

 

Anzu glanced around as well, searching for your missing piece.

 

“Oh, she's in the middle! We can't interrupt her now, it'll be much too hard to get there” she pointed.

 

You nodded in agreement, looking into the dance circle at the blonde headed beauty.

 

“Mr. Jonouchi wants us to meet his friends, we should probably oblige.”

 

Turning towards Anzu she nodded, taking your hand again at you both walked towards your landlord. As you reached him, you took in the two people in front of him.

 

Your eyes settled on a man, a bit taller than yourself and Anzu. His hair was wild, sticking up and around in different directions, with some strands falling delicately around his face, framing his beautiful amethyst eyes.

 

This man was handsome.

 

You felt Anzu stiffen slightly next to you, causing you to glance in her direction. To anyone else, it would appear that Anzu was lost in her thoughts.

 

But to you, you knew better. Judging by the tint across her cheeks she was smitten by the amethyst eyes that were staring at her. You smiled slightly at this, feeling the connection between them.

 

You turned your attention back to the man, noticing another one beside him. It was your turn to react, feeling your own cheeks warm up.

 

You desperately hoped you didn't go completely red. Handsome wasn’t enough to describe him.

 

He was fairly tall, towering over the other two men easily. In his hand he held a glass of whiskey, the other running through glossy brunette locks.

 

They fell down, settling on his forehead. Sharp blue eyes were wandering over the crowd. He had a slight disdained look upon his features, mouth set firmly, jaw tight. He looked almost, uncomfortable, definitely irritated.

 

“Ah, there they are!” Mr. Jonouchi  beamed at you and Anzu.

 

“These two are my dear tenants of Longhorn. There is a third, but she out dancing right now” he said, introducing you.

 

You smiled politely, giving a small nod. The shorter man returned the smile, the other didn't even bother to give you glance. You felt slightly miffed at this.

 

“And this is Mazaki Anzu” Mr. Jonouchi’s voice brought you back to reality. Anzu again flushed when the shorter man caught her eye. He nodded at her.

 

“Girls, this is Mr. Mutou. He is the one who rented Netherfield, and his dear friend Mr. Kaiba, come to help him settle in” 

 

Again Kaiba made no acknowledgment. You were now irritated at his lack of manners. For a business man attending a charity gala, his pride will not be attracting any suitors. 

 

After introductions were made, Mr. Jonouchi launched into a discussion about business. This caught Kaiba's attention, finally shifting his eyes down towards Mr. Jonouchi. Mr. Mutou had shuffled closer to the both you discreetly. 

 

“Business has never been my strong suit” he muttered, annoyed at the conversation happening in front of him. 

 

You chuckled in surprise at the comment. “Pray tell me Mr. Mutou, what is your strong suit then?” you inquired. 

 

“Simple, dueling of course” he grinned, as he went on to list his accomplishments in the game that ruled the world. Another waiter walked buy with more wine. You snatched it up, using it to cover your irritation. 

 

Business and duel monsters. Yep, you definitely belonged here, rolling your eyes. 

 

Anzu’s attention was glued to him, clearly enjoying his voice. In the background, you heard the orchestra shift into a beautiful waltz.

 

“Would you like to dance Miss Mazaki?” Mutou's voice had cut into your mind interrupting your self pity, turning your attention towards them.

 

Anzu had already taken off with him towards the dance floor, leaving yourself alone with the other two men who were still engaged in deep conversation.

 

You rolled your eyes once more, and wandered off in search of a dance partner.

 

Several hours and a few glasses of wine later had you seated at a semi secluded table near a set of large bay doors. You eyed them, wondering if you should trust yourself to walk outside onto the balcony that lay beyond. You desperately needed fresh air, as the wine had clouded your head and you hated it. Getting up, you pushed one of the doors open enough to slip past them. 

 

You didn't quite trust yourself to go towards the edge, opting to stay by the curtains. You sat on down on the cool concrete, enjoying the chill that seeped through your dress. The bay doors opened up, catching your attention as two familiar silhouettes appeared. You pressed yourself against the wall, not wanting to be seen in your tipsy state. 

 

“When can we leave this goddamn place?” 

 

The angry voice peaked your attention. You bit your lip, torn between leaving or eavesdropping. 

 

“You always want to leave these so soon! Seto, relax, have some fun. Maybe even go dance with one of the lovely ladies. There has been a bigger turn out tonight!” 

 

Oh, now you were definitely going to eavesdrop. That voice was Mr. Mutou. The other one snorted, and you grimaced. That must be Mr. Kaiba.

 

“You're dancing with the only one that's easy on the eyes.”

 

“Miss Mazaki?” there was a pause, then a sigh. “She's been wonderful. I'd like to get to know her more”

 

You smiled at this, knowing Anzu would die of embarrassment if she found out what he said.

 

“Her friend is quite lovely you know.” 

 

Your breath hitched. You knew you weren't bad looking, but to hear it was something else. 

 

Again Kaiba snorted.

 

“Hardly.” 

 

You felt your face burn up. What an asshole! You had enough of this conversation, chiding yourself angrily. Serves you right for listening. You inched towards the door, using the curtain to shield your form from two men who were still talking. 

 

“Seto you didn't even look at her…”

 

You moved faster, not wanting to hear anymore. Once back in the ballroom, you set off to find your friends. You wanted to go home and rant about that jerk Kaiba. 

 

Shaking your head, you reassured yourself. One thing you and everyone else knew, he was the most pompous man you had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

 

Thankfully, you never have to see him again.


End file.
